tdspoilersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky
Sky, labeled The Athlete, was a contestant and one of the finalists of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, originally being placed on the Pimâpotew Kinosewak before switching to Waneyihtam Maskwak in This Is The Pits!. Personality Sky is known as the super sweet athletic girl. Sky may be tiny but she's got a huge heart, a megawatt smile and stunning athletic skills. She has Olympic dreams and believes strongly in teamwork and sportsman-like behavior. Her sense of right and wrong is very black and white. Coverage Total Drama Pahkitew Island In So, Uh This Is My Team?, she quickly takes leadership of her team, and creates a plan to efficiently build a living area for their team. She has to force Dave to go out and get more materials for the team, because he is afraid of the tennis balls. She manages to dodge them easily. She has to complete the first part of the challenge in I Love You, Grease Pig, and she finishes before her opponent Rodney. After Dave completes his part of the challenge, he freaks out about the dirt all over him, and she calms him down from his panic attack, because of this, he develops a crush on her. As the challenge takes place in Twinning Isn't Everything, she speaks to Dave, and blushes a lot when she is around him. She is distracted by him, and her guard is down during the challenge, which gets her mad, as she wants to focus on the competition. On I Love You, I Love You Knots, Dave is dared to kiss her for the challenge, which makes them both nervous and excited. Right as they are about to kiss, she burps in his face (after drinking a bunch of mineral water earlier in the challenge). She suffers from flatulence issues for the rest of the episode. On A Blast From The Past, she is picking food for her team with Dave, and they feel awkward about what happened in the previous episode. She decides to help Ella when she sees she is having a hard time with Sugar. She is up against Scarlett, and ends up falling in the water because of Scarlett's quick moves. When Ella flirts with Dave, she feels extremely uncomfortable. When Ella approaches her sadly about Dave setting up a romantic picnic for her, Sky is thrilled, but also feels bad for Ella that she got her heart broken in Mo' Monkey Mo' Problems. She is worried for Dave when he is put in a headlock by a bear. When Sugar is about to rat Ella out about singing, Sky covers her mouth. She is having a dream about muscular Dave giving her a ring, but in actuality, he is giving her berries in This Is The Pits!, which she eats with him. She has a smudge on her face, and as Dave is about to lick it off, Sugar licks her hand and wipes it for her. She is about to be kissed by Dave when they exit the ball, but she sees Sugar is about to throw up, so she gets up. Her and Dave are about to have their first kiss, but are interrupted when Sugar burps on their faces. After the challenge, she is forced to switch teams with Max, and to become a member of Team Kinosewak. In Three Zones And A Baby Sky is missing her old teammates, (mostly Dave) as shown to when Jasmine gives her fruits as a greeting to her team. Jasmine takes Sky under her wing, Sky tries to help Dave, annoying Jasmine, who tells her to choose between the teams, this results in Sky making sure Dave was seen by the lion to cause a distraction for her current team, Dave is later shown crying in the confessional, her team loose the challenge, but at elimination she is declared safe and given a marshamllow. In Hurl and Go Seek!, In Scarlett Fever, In Sky Fall, In Pahk'd With Talent, In Lies, Cries And One Big Prize, Trivia *Sky is the only contestant of this season to wear earrings. *Sky is the first 3rd generation contestant to receive a marshmallow. **In addition, she is the first member of Team Maskwak and first female overall. *She is one of two characters to be on two teams in the season. The other being Max. *She and Scarlett are the only two contestants to have an episode named after them. *Sky is the only contestant in Total Drama history to have been on more than one team and still reach the finale. Gallery |-| Overall= SkyStand.png|Sky's official design. SkyRotate.png |-| Total Drama: Pahkitew Island= BEARDOPERTURBSDAVE.PNG|Sky with her team. Confusedbearslose.PNG|Sky and her team, after discovering they lost. Eerybodyexceptsdaveagreewithleonard.PNG|Sky agreeing on a plan with her team. Elimination.PNG|Sky and her team at the elimination ceremony. Firstmarshmallowsky.PNG|Sky receiving the first marshmallow of the night. Goodbyebeardo.PNG|Sky and her team watching Beardo fly off. OMGGGGG.PNG|Sky and the other contestants, afraid of the pig. Max is HOT.png|Sky giving Max gum Makswakelimination.png|Sky and Team Maskwak at their 2nd elimination ceremony SkyandRodney.png|Sky with her team's pig in I Love You, Grease Pig Maskwakworktogether.png|Sky and Team Maskwak talking to Dave Chrisinformingchallengetwo.png|Sky in the the final 13 MaskwakWin.png|Sky and Team Maskwak wins their first chalenge SkyBlush.png|Sky blushing at the thought of Dave Chris blah blah blah.png|Sky listens to chris Whaaaaaaaaaat.PNG THETEAMSCAREDSKY.PNG Skavealmostkiss.png|Sky is about to kiss Dave. SKYCHALLENGEAGAIN.PNG SkyAnxious.png OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGgggGG.PNG OHNO....PNG MASKAWAK.PNG IWILLKILLHER.PNG Goella.PNG Ellafalls.PNG AKISSNOO.PNG 36tHEFinal8.PNG 35mYpRINCE.PNG 30GSH.PNG 21MONK-MONKEY.PNG 17ShawnDaveandSky.PNG 13Brokenhearthella.PNG 4SkyandSugar.PNG SkySugarRub.png Kinosewak.png SuagrScreams.png KinosewakSugarBelly.png BeardoCameo.png JasmineandSkyareSafe.PNG|Sky gets the final marshmallow of the night. OhTopheragain....PNG|Team Kinosweak at their 5th elimination ceremony. JasmineSkyScarlettandTopher.PNG|Sky with her new team. OhSugarrr.PNG ShaveBabies.png|Sky helping Dave in the challenge GirlPower.png|Sky running with her team. 4Final7.PNG|Sky in the final 7 5ChristalkswithFinal7.PNG 6Scary.PNG 8sugarsings.PNG 12Sugarhavetheimmunity.PNG 13DAVEXsKY.PNG|Sky yelling at Dave 20sKYdAVEANDSUGARDON'TFELLINGGOOD.PNG 21THECST.PNG NoSkave.png|Sky getting angry with Dave. 24zOMBIES.PNG 28Skyend.PNG|Sky saying bye to Dave at the last minute See Also Category:Females Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Category:Finalists Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island contestants Category:Characters Category:Pimâpotew Kinosewak Category:Waneyihtam Maskwak